


Battle of Wakanda

by KiaraNoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraNoodle/pseuds/KiaraNoodle
Summary: Infinity war battle except loki doesn't actually die in the opening scene. Instead he is captured, tortured and then mind controlled by Thanos. Then he is sent to the battle field in Wakanda to kill thor...but it doesn't quite go to plan. (thorki angst)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Battle of Wakanda

The battle raged like no other Wakanda had ever seen. The Outriders poured in from the opening in the barrier, and no one could tell you how many they had slaughtered because almost everyone had lost count. It almost seemed hopeless, the whole thing. In the end they knew they were no match for Thanos’s forces. There were just too many.  
Thor arrived in the whirlwind of the Bifröst, wielding the axe Stormbreaker. Rocket and Groot stood by his side. With the additional help, the battle seemed to be tipping to the Avengers’ favor. Maybe, just maybe, they could win this.  
<>  
There was no real telling how much time had passed. The bodies of outriders and Wakandan warriors littered the fields, and no one seemed to be winning. Thor noticed Banner struggling with a crowd of Outriders and moved to help, but before he could, he spotted the unmistakable beam of light bringing someone down from Thanos’s ship. He turned toward the incoming threat— Thanos, he thought. But no, this was not the mad titan.  
It was— no, it couldn’t be!  
Messy black hair trailing in the wind, the twin knives he flipped almost relaxedly as he scanned his surroundings—  
No— no, no, how?  
His piercing green eyes, his familiar smirk—  
“Loki.”  
Thor said it so quietly, in disbelief, so fragile that it might break the moment it left his lips. “Loki,” he repeated, still unable to comprehend how in the nine worlds he could be here. Thor had seen him die. Felt his lifeless body in his hands. He should have known better than to believe that he was actually dead, but he had thought this time had been different. He started toward Loki, and Loki narrowed his eyes as though Thor was the threat rather than the Outriders. Thor picked up his pace until he was practically running toward him, toward relief, toward comfort and the fact that he was not alone, that there was someone else. He was twenty feet from him, then ten, then five— and he stopped running.  
“Loki, I—you were dead. For real this time, I swear—It—It was so real.” He could feel desperation creeping into his voice. “Where have you been? Are you okay? You won’t believe all that’s happened. Thanos has almost all the stones, all that stands in his way are us and—”  
Loki cut him off, placing one of the knives just above his sweat-streaked brow.  
“I don’t know who you think you are,” he said, in a tone that could cut glass, “but if you keep talking, I’m going to have to separate this—” he tapped Thor’s head with the knife— “from this.” He poked him in the chest above his heart.  
“Loki, don’t be ridiculous.” Thor furrowed his brow in confusion. “You don’t mean that”  
“You see, that’s where you’re wrong.” He flipped the knife again and a smirk spread across his face. “I do.”  
He struck at Thor so swiftly that he couldn’t dodge. Thor swung Stormbreaker in front of him as so to deflect the knife, but Loki arced the knife over the axe and slid its sleek, shining blade over his arm. Thor’s other hand instinctively grasped at it, but it did nothing to stop the bleeding. He stumbled back and looked down at the wound, startled at Loki’s actions. He shouldn’t have been— it wasn’t as though this was the first time Loki had stabbed him, nor the first time he had turned against him. This just seemed like the wrong place and the wrong time. This was a battle to decide the fate of the world, possibly the one chance they had to kill Thanos, and thousands of millions of lives were at stake. How could Loki not see what a dire situation they were in?  
“What are you doing? This is not the time for your games, Loki,” he insisted.  
“I’m not playing a game,” Loki said cooly. He moved to stab Thor in the stomach, only for him to duck away. In an instant, Loki threw the other blade at his head— it hit his forehead and stuck into the ground on his left. A gash lay horizontally above Thor’s eye, the blood streaming into the corners of his vision.  
“Why are you doing this? Our side is winning, we can do this together!” he pleaded, blinking away the blood and tears that started to well in his eyes.  
Loki faltered for a moment. “Our side?” he scoffed. “There is no our side.”  
“Loki, of course there is.”  
He readied another knife. “No.” he said flatly. “I’ve come to kill you. There is no our side!” He lunged at Thor, both knives in hand and aimed for his chest. Thor dove to the ground and knocked Loki’s legs out from under him. Despite his efforts, two knives sank into his collar bone. He yelped and wrenched the blades out from his skin, stifling a scream as he did. The knives clattered to the ground. He was bleeding from too many places for his own comfort. This was wrong. This was all wrong. This wasn’t the Loki he knew.  
“This isn’t you!” he insisted.  
“You don’t know me! I don’t even know you.”  
Thor’s vision was starting to become blurred. Loki wasn’t making any sense— this whole situation didn’t make sense. “You do, better than anyone.”  
“You are Thor, and you are a target,” Loki said, again in that sharp, steely tone. “That is all I need to know.” That is all I know at all, he thought.  
Thor could feel the electricity sparking through his finger tips, focusing his thoughts, his gaze. He swung Stormbreaker and lightning arced out of the axe, knocking Loki to the ground. Loki scrambled to his feet and pulled another knife from his boot. He held it threateningly in front of him.  
“I don’t want to fight you, Loki,” Thor said.  
Loki strode forward, placed one hand on Thor’s shoulder, and sank the blade into his stomach, then pulled it back out, grasping it tightly. He looked Thor right in the eyes. “Then don’t.”  
He put two fingers to his ear. “I’ve eliminated the target,” he said.  
“You may proceed with the plan,” the voice on the other end replied.  
Loki turned to Thor. “Now that you are out of the way, and the others are occupied, we can send in the children of Thanos to kill off the rest of you and take the last stone. You are nothing. You are helpless. And you cannot stop us.”  
Thor hefted Stormbreaker and staggered with difficulty to his feet. Loki didn’t think much of it, and figured that he would be too weak to do any real damage. Instead, Thor lunged at him and they both tumbled over. Loki’s head slammed into the dirt and everything went black.  
<>  
When Loki opened his eyes, he lay flat on the ground, Thor kneeling over him with the axe pressed to his neck. He could barely focus with the searing pain, and his vision clouding over.  
Loki shook his head and blinked a few times, as though he was coming out of a daze. He looked around, surveying the scene and knit his eyebrows. He focused on Thor—the only thing he could focus on.  
What in the nine realms is happening?  
“Thor?” he asked warily. “What are you doing? Why are you doing this?”  
He tapped Storm Breaker.  
“You know exactly why I have to do this” he said quietly.  
“Well, I suppose,” said Loki, “but I thought we were past this... for the most part.” He laughed, and a smile spread across his face. That smile— Loki’s ridiculous smile that Thor had longed to see many times before. But Thor remained silent, partly because he couldn’t understand what was happening and partly because he was entirely too weak to say anything at all. Loki stopped laughing and looked at him quizzically.  
“Are you actually going to kill me?” he asked in disbelief.  
“I don’t want to do this, Loki,” replied Thor.  
“Well, no one’s saying you have to.”  
A tear streaked down Thor’s cheek.“You are.”  
“This is madness.” Loki said. “I’m not making you do anything.”  
“What did they do to you?” Thor demanded.  
Loki merely grew increasingly confused. “Who? What are you talking about?” he asked. Thor pressed harder on the axe.  
“Thanos. What did he do to you?”  
“I don’t know,” he replied too rapidly, “I don’t know! Please.”  
Thor was shaking his head. “How do I know that this isn’t all just—just lies?”  
Thor pressed further still on the axe, leaning in closer to him. Loki nearly couldn’t breathe, tears welled in his eyes. He reached a shaking hand toward Thor and placed it on his neck.  
“Please— Thor— I love you,” he choked out.  
Thor loosened the pressure of the axe, he looked at it in his hands, then at Loki. He shoved it away from the both of them. The shock was apparent on his face. “You… you don’t mean that.” You just tried to kill me!  
“I— of course I mean it, Thor!” Why is he acting like this? But Thor didn’t look angry, exactly—he looked hurt, confused. “Thor, please, for once, believe me. I love you. More than anything.” He didn’t have room to think, so he didn’t. Maybe he would regret this later, but he made a split decision and stuck with it. He reached up and kissed Thor.  
His heart was racing, and in that moment, nothing seemed to matter, not the battle raging around them, not their duties to Asgard, not all the terrible things he had done. Loki wished he  
could stay like this forever, Thor by his side, with not a care in the world. But he knew that wasn’t possible, not for anyone, especially them. The taste of blood entered his mouth and he pulled away abruptly. He looked up at Thor and realized he had a bad cut on his head that was seeping blood. He sat up and looked over the rest of him, only to realize he was plagued by similar cuts all over him. “What—who did this? Are you okay?” he demanded. And there it was again—that look.  
“You honestly don’t remember?” Thor asked.  
You know exactly why I have to do this, Loki remembered him saying, what did they do to you? He looked at his own hands—they had blood all over them. He looked around and saw knives scattered around them, equally as disturbing a sight. He met Thor’s gaze in horror.  
“I—no, I don’t understand how this happened,” he said, but that wasn’t entirely true. He had a sinking feeling he knew who had given Thor those wounds—but that was impossible, wasn’t it? Please, don’t let it have been me that—that did this to him—please, no.  
There was blood gathering by Thor’s side—he groaned and Loki snapped back to attention. His eyes flicked down to the wound in Thor’s stomach. It would kill him if he lost much more blood. Loki turned and tore off a strand of his cape, wrapping the green cloth tightly around Thor’s middle. He flinched away but Loki stilled him by placing a hand on his shoulder .He started wrapping his arm.  
“I’m sorry,” Loki said, nearly a whisper. “I’m so sorry, for everything”  
He looked at the ground and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Thor placed a hand under Loki’s chin and gently lifted it up to look him in the eyes.  
“Me too,” he said, “It’s going to be okay”  
More tears began to fall. “Is it?” Loki demanded. “I can’t undo the things I’ve done, Thor. What if I had killed you today? That wouldn’t have been okay! It seems I was just fine with what I was doing!”  
“But you didn’t,” Thor insisted. “That’s what matters.”  
Loki shook his head and came to rest it on Thor’s shoulder. After a moment, Thor shifted positions and Loki jerked his head away. Thor glanced at him sideways.  
“I need to go help fight,” he said.  
“You are in no fit condition to do any such thing,” Loki objected.  
“Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit here?”  
Loki knit his eyebrows. Yes, he thought, if that’s what’ll keep you safe. “You’re a lot more vulnerable in the state you’re in,” he said instead, “and I don’t want you to get more hurt than you already are.”  
“I have to do something,” Thor replied.  
“Fine,” said Loki, frustrated, “go. But I’m coming with you.”  
They took off across the battlefield, fighting off Outriders as they went. Thor knew he had to find Thanos, but they would have to get to him first. That was more than a challenge for the one of them that couldn’t shoot lightning out of his hands, and even for the one who could—Thanos’ forces seemed endless. Things seemed to be going relatively smoothly until Thor noticed one of his teammates being overwhelmed by Outriders. Loki could see the conflict on his face.  
“Go on, I’ll help them. Find Thanos and make sure he doesn’t get all the stones.”  
Thor flashed him a smile. “Thanks.


End file.
